Switched Destinies
by mysticdesertrose
Summary: What if Lex had left like she had planned and the search team had to find a new guide? And she suggested a friend of hers?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Switched Destinies

**Summary:** What if Lex had left like she had planned and the search team had to find a new guide? And she suggested a friend of hers?

**Category:** Aliens vs. Predator

A/N: Ok, I suddenly got the urge to do this fic out of nowhere and I really have no idea why. Except, that maybe I need to shoot the next plot bunny that tries to bite me instead petting the damn thing. Anyway, here is the result of no sleep and those damn bunnies that we all hate and love at the same time.

Disclaimer: Sorry. Me no ownie.

* * *

Prologue:

Lex stared at the closed door in trepidation. The man that they chosen to take her place was a fool. Not only did the guy not have enough experience, the man also loved to take chances and had nearly gotten some teams that he had led killed. The woman groaned as she flopped backwards on her bunk. She didn't want to leave these people with someone like that. They wouldn't make it. But who could she refer them to that would actually do the job. Any other guide that had as much experience as she did would tell Weyland the same thing that she had. So she would have to find someone that was crazy enough to say yes to this suicidal idea and still be able to bring all people home safely. Lex's eyes snapped open as she thought of the perfect person. Scrambling, she grabbed her phone and called her best friend in the world.

Cryia Maxwell had been her friend since they were little kids. They had met at a private school when her mother had custody of her. Even though Claudia Stephens hadn't wanted Lex, she didn't want her ex-husband to have her either. So when she was granted custody of the then ten year old girl, she automatically sent Lex to a private school in the south and the preceded to head to Rome with her new boyfriend.

Lex had been a tomboy that always followed her father everywhere he went and couldn't stand being held in one place for too long. Therefore, a private all girls rich school was the next thing to hell for her. That was until Cryia showed up and knocked her world on its head. The silver-eyed girl from a low-class area had caused quite a stir in the prestigious school. The memory of it still caused Lex to smile to this day. They met by accident when Lex was arguing with a girl about something. The other had raised her hand to smack Lex, when some one else had caught her arm and literally threw her at her friends. The other girl had then got between Lex and the gang of girls. That had been her introduction to Cryia. Since that day, the two had become fast friends, getting into all kinds of trouble together. Even when Lex's father had gained custody of her they still kept in contact. They had even gotten jobs similar to each other.

While Lex specialized in leading teams across the ice, Cyria traveled anywhere. She loved adventure and variety. She also loved learning as well. Lex had lost count of the different kind of jobs that her friend had done over the years. But one thing stayed true and that was their friendship. When Lex's father had passed away, Cryia had been there the very next day holding Lex as she cried. Cryia was stubborn, dependable, and could be hot-headed but she always came through no matter what.

If Weyland wanted to carry on with this suicidal idea then Cryia was the best person for the job. She would make sure everyone came home no matter what.

As her friend's sleep roughened voice came over the line, Lex smiled. The team wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

DR: Ok, the prologue is over with!

Kage: Really?

DR: Smart ass. Anyway, chapter one will be up soon! I hope...

Kage: (snort)

DR: (ignores him) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

DR: Yay! Chapter One is here! (does happy dance)

Kage: (sighs) Please ignore the idiot that calls herself the author. Disclaimer: No DR does not own AvP, or Alien, or Predators.

* * *

Chapter One:

Cryia blinked blearily at the phone that she had in her hand. Surely she didn't hear what she thought she did.

"You want me to what?"

"_You heard me."_

Cryia sighed as she scrubbed her hand across her face and sat up in bed. "You want me to lead a bunch of dumbasses across an area that is extremely remote just because they can't wait for you to properly to train them. And let's not forget that it's the one corporation that I can't really fucking stand."

"_Pretty much."_

"Lex, I haven't been on the ice in at least two seasons maybe more. I can't exactly remember."

"_Maybe so, but I know that you can do it. If anyone can bring these people back it's you."_

Cryia sighed at Lex's logic. "Fine but you owe me. Do the asstards know that you called me in?"

"_Not yet."_

"Go let them know that I'll do it. Will you be there when I get there?"

"_No. They want me gone pretty soon. They don't like the fact that I didn't go along with their plans."_

The girl snorted. "And what makes you think that they will like me? I can't stand corporations and from what you tell me about this Maxwell Stafford then I'm probably going to rearrange his damn face for him."

She heard her long term friend giggle. _"I know. Wish I could be here to see it."_

Sigh. "Alright. I'll call you when I get there. You owe me."

"_I know and thanks Cryia. I can rest easier knowing that you're going to be the one leading them."_ With that Lex disconnected.

Cryia sighed as she hung up her cell. Only Lex would be able to get her to agree with something as stupid as this. Even Cryia, as crazy as she was, was not willing to do this and if it had been anyone but her long time friend asking her then she would have told them to stuff it and let it slip from her mind. And really, if hadn't been for the disturbing dreams that the girl had been having then she would have probably told Lex the same thing. The problem was Cryia knew that if she had not taken the job then Lex would have felt obligated to. Damn her and her conscience.

Flipping on the lamp beside her bed, Cryia stood and stetched, smiling when she felt back pop back into place. With a yawn, the obsidian haired girl stumbled into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As she let the hot water beat across her back and wake her up, the girl thought about what she had to do to be ready for leave. Thankfully, her gear and everything and already been packed the night before since she was finished with the area. It also shouldn't take her long to get to Antarctica since she was currently on the southern tip of South America. She had been exploring the jungle around the area and leading a scientist through the dangerous undergrowth. Just some quick cash in her pocket while looking around for the next great adventure. Before Lex had called she had actually been considering going back into being a bodyguard or some thing like that. For some reason she had bee craving a fight.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Cryia turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around her lithe body, the girl strolled into her room and grabbed the clothes that she had set out for in the morning. They were for more warmer climates but they would have to do for now until she could get there and see if she could piece together a warmer outfit. As she thought this, Cryia caught sight of the screen glowing on her cell. Grabbing it, she frowned when she read that Lex wanted her to call her. What had happened?

Cryia nibbled on her lip worriedly as she grabbed her phone. When Lex answered, the worried woman didn't give her time to talk before opening her mouth. "What's wrong? Did some thing happen?"

Pause._ "Are you ok Cryia?"_

The mentioned girl quietly let out the breath that she had been holding. "Yeah I'm good. Was just thinking that some thing might have happened or they told you what a stupid idea that this was." She frowned at the laugh that she heard come from the other side of the line.

_"No, no, no. Every thing is ok. In fact Weyland seemed happy that you had decided to take my spot. I don't think that he was as confident about the replacement as he was trying to seem to be."_

Snort. "Of course. If he was as worried as he seemed to be then why the hell was he going to try and go through the crazy plan?"

_"I think that he was trying to guilt me into coming. No one in my business connections and stuff really know about you. So when I talked to him he seemed really relieved that I had found some one as good as I was to replace me."_

"Oh joy. They are happy that I'm coming. This is going to be the highlight of my life."

_"Is that sarcasm I hear?"_

"From moi? Of course not. I've never been sarcastic in me life."

_"I'm so glad that you're not that puppet from that cartoon movie."_

"Whatever. How am I getting there?"

_"They have already sent a chopper out to get you. Weyland said just wait in your room and some one will come and escort you to it."_

"Yay."

_"Because they only have one chopper at the moment I will be here when you land but I will have to leave not long after you are settled."_

"Great the only bright side of this whole fucked up plan of yours that I'm going along with."

_"Don't be that way. It'll be fine. You'll see. I'll see you when you get here. Bye." Lex hung up before Cryia could even open her mouth to respond._

Cryia stared at her cell for a moment before sighing and closing it. It seemed that she was going through with it no matter what she thought. The woman looked around the room before sitting down on her bed and settled in for a long wait on the ride to her destiny.

* * *

DR: Sorry about the length of this chapter but I went blank like half way through and I couldn't pick up where I was going with no matter how hard I tried. Next chapter will be better. Hopefully. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DR: Hey! Another chapter up and ready! Ya ha!

Kage: Are you done trying to look like an idiot?

DR: What the hell does that mean?

Kage: (gulp) Nothing!

DR: Uh huh (glares) Anywho, read on!

Disclaimer: Do I have a pet Predator living with me? No. Then I don't own AvP pr anything to do with it.

* * *

Chapter Two:

_~ ~ Dream ~ ~_

_All around her the sound of hissing pervaded the air. Inky darkness only enhanced the sounds as they seemed to get closer and closer to where the frightened woman stood, urging her in into the direction in front of her. Suddenly, sharp teeth started pulling at her skin, tearing small strips from her body. With a scream, she ran forward, trying to get away from the things that hunted her in the darkness. Then, with one fatal step, she was falling through the air, screaming until she hit with a hard thud against a sticky hot floor. Now there was a dark red light that illuminated the world around her. Looking up, the woman wished that she was back in the darkness that had coated her world previously. _

_Large creatures that almost looked like serpents surrounded her, blood coating their obsidian smooth faces. One had a strip of her own skin hanging grotesquely between two of its front teeth as it seemed to grin at her. Shuddering in fear and unable to draw in another breath to scream, and also fearful that the sound would cause them to go into a feeding frenzy, she turned to face the front and wished that she hadn't. Before her stood a larger version of the creatures that now surrounded her. It stood almost taller than a six to ten story building with a large crown like shape that was attached to her head. This one seemed to be the leader of the smaller ones for when it stepped towards the trembling woman the rest would scatter or step from the larger one's path. _

_The thing stopped directly in front of the woman and just seemed to grin at her. Then, with terrifying swiftness, the creature grabbed the woman and tossed her into another area of the room. As she landed, the woman noticed that there seemed to be large eggs all around. A small sound had her looking up from where she was catching her breath to see something come from the egg that was right in front of her face. Before the woman could blink, some thing white attached itself to her face. She could feel what felt like a tail wrap around her neck and a tube start shoving itself down her throat. Unable to breath, the woman could only feebly fight as the thing started to put some thing in her body. Another sort of darkness started filling her vision as the sound of hissing like laughter came to her ears. She never heard the voice screaming her name in terror._

"_LEX!"_

_~ ~ End Dream ~ ~ _

With a start Cryia shot up from where she had laid back on the bed while waiting for her ride. Sweat beading on her skin, the woman tried desperately to calm her breathing as she looked around the room trying to find the source of the loud banging that was filling said room. As her actual thought process started to kick in, the still shaking female rubbed at her face, trying to get the dream out of her head. The loud knocking steadily got louder and now had a voice attached to it.

"Miss Maxwell are you there? I have been sent by Mr. Weyland to pick you up? Are you there?"

With a sigh, Cryia shoved the dream to the back of her mind to think about later as she stood from the bed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm right here give me a moment."

"Very well Miss."

"Well, aren't you just so proper and shit." She grumbled under her breath.

Upon opening the door she caught sight of a man that seemed to be in his late forties in not early fifties. He was wearing a suit that seemed to come straight from a Butlers R Us magazine. What irked her was that the stifling heat the was still prevalent even during the middle of the night didn't seem to bother him at all. He had closed cropped hair silver-white that seemed almost military in it's cut and ice blue eyes.

Cryia lazily leaned against the door jam and cocked her head to the side. "They did tell you that you were coming to South America to pick me up right? Or did you not have time to change from your clothes that you wore to the National Butlers Convention?"

The man scowled at her. "This is what I normally wear."

She snorted. "So not helping your case here Jeeves."

The name caused the man to draw himself up and scowl at her. The scowl worsened when he caught sight of the smirk that was on her face. "My name is Mr. Cornwall Miss Maxwell. Do try and remember it."

"Sure, sure. Whatever ya say Cornie." Cryia ignored his indignant sputtering has she reached back and grabbed her two bags that she had set beside the door. "Are we ready to leave now?"

Deciding to just ignore her attitude and butchering of his name for now, Cornwall turned and started walking away from the woman. "Yes. By the time we get to where the helicopter is located the the pilot will already had it refueled and prepped for our departure."

"Great. That means you can slow your happy ass down and wait while I go talk to some one in the office and tell them that I'm checking out early." Cryia smirked when she caught the sound of the small growl that came from the oh so proper man's throat.

"Very well Miss Maxwell. Do hurry though please."

"You got it Cornie!" The laughing woman ducked into the office that they had just reached before he could say anything.

Turning, Cryia caught sight of his fuming face and laughed even harder. The elderly man behind the desk just gave a small smile at her antics, well used to the way she behaved from all the times that she had stayed in his motel before. The two talked in rapid Spanish. Cryia turned down the money that he offered her since she did not stay the full week that she had paid for. When the silver-eyed girl smiled one last time and turned to go, the man gave a small wave. The warning that his wife had given him still fresh in his mind. Their friend might not come back this time. She was off to face her destiny and fight the evil that had laid frozen several years. Only she could come out alive. For only she believed in the spirits. Silently, the man sent a prayers up to the Heavens.

"Please give her strength and power to do what must be done."

Unaware of her old friend's thoughts, Cryia walked happily outside to stand beside the man that was just so much fun for her to torment. With a small smirk, she bowed deeply and swept arm out motioning for him to lead the way. Cornwall snarled a little, his hard earned composure shot as he marched off. Giggling behind the man's back, Cryia followed after him. She stayed silent as they walked so to give the man the illusion that she would now behave in a nice manner. Within a few hours, the two were safely on board the helicopter and on their way to Antarctica. The two stayed silent until Cornwall decided to break the heavy atmosphere that had developed.

"Why are you doing this Miss Maxwell?"

"Huh?"

He sighed. "It was in my understanding that you do not hold a large amount of fondness for the Weyland Company and yet here you are about to lead Mr. Weyland himself and a team across ice and towards who knows where. I find myself quite curious as to why you are doing this."

"Oh didn't you know? Money makes the world go round Cornie."

Cornwall just stared at her, for once ignoring the name that she had called him. "I do not believe that is why you are doing this. From what I have heard about you, you are not money hungry and when several companies have tried to throw money your way you have always thrown it back in their faces, so to speak. So it leads one to believe that there might be a more personal reason as to why you are suddenly willing to work for a company that you despise so much."

Cryia just gave him a flat stare. "What business is it of yours?"

"Call it a passing thought."

"Passing thought my ass. Why are you asking me this? Does your lord and master Mr. Weyland have some desire to know?"

Cornwall's eyes hardened. "That is where you are wrong Miss Maxwell. I have no lord or master as you call it. Also, Charles Weyland is just pleased that there is a competent guide for his little walk out on the ice. This is just a personal concern. Why would some one like yourself help a company that you hate with a passion. What is in it for you?"

Cryia stared into the old man's eyes and without bidding, the dream came back full force. How could she tell this insightful man that she believed that the only one left in the world for her to care about might be killed by monsters worse than any thing that a human could even dream of? "Let's just say that I have a personal interest in leading this expedition."

His eyes softened as he continued to stare at her. "Would this interest be the one whom you are now replacing?"

The woman stiffened. "That would be none of your business old man."

Cornwall bowed his head in acknowledgment. "As you wish."

Silence once more blanketed the two, but Cryia could not force the memory of the dream back from her mind once again. What the fuck was going on here? No one knew that Lex was the one to call her so how the hell did this one old man know so much about her? Or her connection to Alexa Woods? Mentally shaking her head, the woman decided to ponder on that question later. For now she would only wonder about the what was waiting on her when she landed on the Piper Maru.

Within an hour or two they were landing on the ship. Cryia looked out and saw that Lex was waiting for her on deck. Some thing in her heart lightened upon seeing her friend waving happily to her as the helicopter started it's descent. _She's ok. I can handle any thing as long as Lex is ok._ As the pilot was telling Cryia and Cornwall that they could disembark, Cryia leaped out of the helicopter and ran to her friend that was like a sister to her. Laughing, both of the girls' embraced as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Which had been the case. The last time they had been together was when Lex's father had died and that had not been a happy occasion for either of them. Neither noticed when Cornwall stepped off of the helicopter and placed Cryia's bags down beside her and walked off. Nor did they noticed the small smile that he sported as he left, unseen by any one.

Still laughing, Lex was the first one to pull back. "You look good Cryia! Has life been treating you ok?"

The other woman smiled. "Of course! It's got no choice! If it doesn't treat me right I will always kick it's ass!"

Lex laughed at that as she pulled her friend towards the door that would lead to her room. "That's just like you. I'm so glad that you're doing this. I didn't feel right doing this without the three week training period but I know that you could do it with these freshies."

Cryia smiled thinly where her friend couldn't see her. The older girl didn't have the heart to tell the darker skinned woman that the only reason that she was doing this suicide mission was so that Lex wouldn't die. The monsters might not be real but the warning about her death was. There was no way that she was going to let her friend go when she might be able to stop it. Even at the cost of her own life.

When they had reached Lex's room, now Cryia's, the two women threw the bags on the floor and, as one, fell backwards onto the bed. Content, the two just laid there for several minutes until Cryia broke the peaceful silence.

"Hey Lex. I don't have any winter gear do you think that I might be able to borrow a set of yours?"

Lex smiled at her. "I figured that you might not have any so I found some that you had left with me when we were last on the ice together."

"Great! If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were a mind reader!"

Lex snorted. "Sorry but the only one out of us that's the mind reader is you. I just know how you are and acted accordingly. By the way, what was up with all the worry when I called you the last time?"

Cryia winced. "Nothing. Was just tired, that's all. You know how I get when I'm tired and stressed."

Lex relaxed. "That's good. I was worried that it was another of your feelings or dreams."

Cryia winced yet again. "Nope. Nothing like that. Everything is good. Haven't had one of those in a long time." _Some higher being or something is going to strike me with lightning. I just know it._

Unknowing of her friend's inner thoughts, Lex gave a small laugh. "Great! That means that this stupid idea of Weyland's might actually be ok. I was worried about that."

Deciding to change the topic to one that might not make her feel guilt for lying to her friend, Cryia sat up and strecthed. "So when does the head boss want to do this thing?"

Lex sat up as well and got off the bed to get her friend's clothing. "As soon as possible. We were going to head out early this morning but due to me switching with you the time as been moved to tonight. Weyland would like you to brief the team in two hours and then get the expedition on the way."

Cryia snorted as she grabbed the clothing from Lex and started changing. "Of course the old fucker can't wait until tomorrow morning. The would be too easy. And safe."

Lex smiled gently at her friend as she hurried to put on the clothes and put her gear from her other set of clothes on. "It'll be ok Cry. I just know it will. Besides, think of all the fun that you can have torturing the head of your most hated company and his second." Lex laughed out right at the sight of the devilish glint that entered Cryia's eyes, not even feeling sorry for Weyland or the rest of the team.

"He he he he. You have a thought there. Well, I'm ready to go! Let's meet the the crazy ringleader of this dumb ass circus. By the way, why didn't he meet me when I landed? Not that I was unhappy with the greeting that I did get, but you would think that he would like to personally meet the one that is going to be leading his happy go lucky ass across the ice."

Lex just shook her head at Cryia's wording as she led her out of her room and down the hall to Weyland's office. "He and his second, Maxwell Stafford, are currently arguing in his office."

Cryia tilted her head in confusion. "Why the hell are they arguing?"

"Apparently, Stafford doesn't agree to Weyland giving the go ahead for me to switch with you."

"Why the hell not?"

"He has heard of you and connected the name to the one that always gives the Weyland company trouble."

Cryia shrugged, unconcerned about it. "Whatever. As long as Weyland gave the go ahead then there is not much that poor lil Stafford can do about it."

"Be careful around Stafford Cryia. There is some thing about him that doesn't seem right. I don't want you to get hurt because he gets it in for you." Lex cautioned her friend.

"I'm not worried about it Lex. Every thing will be fine. He can just kiss my ass. I'm just here to lead them to where ever they got to go and that's it."

"I just wanted to warn you. Here we are. Normally I would tell you something like please nice but in this case I really don't care. Just don't kill or maim any one. K?"

"You got it."

Lex nodded as she knocked on the door. Hearing a man telling them to come in, they smiled at each other before turning the door knob.

* * *

DR: Yay! Chapter 2 is now completed! I think that I like this better than the first one!

Kage: Wow. You actually like some thing that you have written. I'm so proud of you.

DR: Oh shut the hell up. Any way, please leave me a review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
